


Akward

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, MTMTE, Misfire being Misfire, Platonic Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Akward

"So... Do you have any questions regarding the plan?" Krok announced at the end of the meeting. One hand was raised. "Yes, Fulcrum?"

"Are you sure this plan will work?" the beige mech asked while yawning widely. " _I_ am sure this'll work", Misfire beamed excitedly. "You're sure about everything – and that pisses me off", Crankcase spat, leaning back in his seat. "Hey, don't worry, Smiley. Krok's thought this through and I trust him. So should you", the purple mech shot back with a smile on his face.

And so the bickering between Misfire and Crankcase began. No one noticed Fulcrum leaving the room. The bomb-mech was too tired to listen to two grown-up mechs acting like sparklings.

Retreating into his recharging chamber, Fulcrum vented a deep sigh and pinched the optical ridge as his helm felt like splitting in half. He dragged himself on his berth and literally crashed on it, bouncing off couple of times before settling completely still. Thank Primus for these berths made by organics that liked their sleeping places comfy and warm...

As he turned around on his back, already recharging, a dark figure came in.

The stranger walked closer and soon loomed over the sleeping mech, watching the serene expression and finally sat down on the edge of the berth. Fulcrum mumbled something incoherent and the other grinned. A hand closed in on the steadily rising and falling chest, giving it a firm shake.

"Wake up, buddy. I have a very important and urgent thing to say to you."

Fulcrum woke up with a start and fumbled for the berthside lamp. Once the light illuminated the room a little, the bomb-mech groaned in annoyance as his gaze met a bright red one. "Can't you see I'm recharging here... or at least was?" he growled and covered his optics with his forearm. "Yeah but I must tell you this!" Misfire insisted, now straddling Fulcrum. Cursing under his breath, the beige mech gave up; it would just be better to let Misfire speak up whatever he had on his spark. "Just... be quick."

"You're handsome." That was all Misfire said and kissed Fulcrum. It was a sloppy, clumsy, wet kiss but a kiss nonetheless. "One more for good measure", he added casually and gave another smack on Fulcrum's lips.

The lying mech pushed Misfire up, thus breaking the kiss. "What do you think you're doing?!" he roared. "I couldn't help myself", the Scavenger mech stated like it was nothing. A fierce blush crept on Fulcrum's face as he turned his helm to look away. Misfire smirked at that and with his thumb and index finger forced the other to look back at him. Leaning down, the flyer nuzzled the audio finial he thought was cutely shaped. "I couldn't help myself", he repeated, his voice husky, and started slowly grinding his pelvic plating against Fulcrum's, instantly earning a gasp from the surprised mech.

Misfire guided the white hands on his thighs, his grinding getting more powerful. "Gotta be honest with you, Fulcrum: I've wanted you for some time", he purred.

The bomb-mech swallowed a moan with difficulties as the mech sitting on him made a sharp thrust. "A-are you out of your mind?!"

"No. I'm perfectly sane."

With that, Misfire freed his yet unpressurised spike from its housing and began to stroke himself. Fulcrum's normally yellow optics turned into almost blazing white with horror. "Stop that or I'll kick you." But his threat was isle; the purple and ebony spike became erect in a matter of kliks and soon pearly drops of pre-fluids dribbled down along the shaft. "If you don't like it, you can just push me off. I can take care of myself", the flyer teased. Despite the fact he really wanted to, Fulcrum didn't act to push Misfire off – instead, he gripped the silver thighs tighter and massaged them, inching his hands closer to the aft, his touch shy and hesitant.

"Mmh? Should I take your inexperienced attempt to make my engines rev in pleasure as a yes to the up-coming interface with me?" the purple mech sneered and leaned down to nibble Fulcrum's neck cabling. The other uttered a chocked moan as his neck was being given attention to and a single lick offered his semi-erected spike a way to slip out. Though, that didn't go unnoticed for Misfire. "Ooh, I've managed to get you hard~" he rejoiced, wiggling his hips.

"Sh-shut up. What did you expect? Like I could've done something to my spike to keep it hidden", the flushed mech hissed, the heat on his face getting more intense. "Are you embarrassed? Hey, there's no reason to be. If you want, I can be the receiving end this time", Misfire cooed to his flustered partner.

With no further warning, Misfire seated himself on Fulcrum's spike. It created so much friction between the unprepared valve canal and the rigid metal organ the two mechs nearly overloaded then and there.

"Oooooh~ That feels so goo-ood~", Misfire sang, enjoying as the thick member throbbed against his tight valve walls, rubbing and brushing against the sensors.

Not before long he began to move up and down, the shared lubricant and transfluids starting to gush over the brim and down onto the sheets. "Mmh... When did you last have a berthmate?" the flyer moaned. Fulcrum groaned loudly, arching his back as his spike was caressed by the rippling valve. "T-too long ago", the bomb-mech admitted while gripping the thighs even harder. "Ah, yes!" Misfire moaned at the pleasurable rush Fulcrum's touch sent up his spinal cord. "Fraggit, you're so tight", the bomb-mech gasped as Misfire clenched around his spike. He gathered up some courage to buck his hips in sync with the movements of the mech above him. And Primus all mighty! did he reach a new level of pleasure.

The flyer also groaned, increasing his pace. "I'll take you to the stars", he murmured, his lips tickling Fulcrum’s and eventually inviting them into a battle. "... Already am", Fulcrum moaned back after the dance of tongues.

Misfire rewarded the beige mech for that reply with a harsh and deep grinding motion, receiving a loud moan in return. "Such noises you make, Fulcrum, my love... Lovely~"

Fulcrum could feel his overload approaching for pressure was building up and fast within him. "Misfire... Please...!" "You submitted yourself into begging? Interesting. But you know what? I don't want you to overload yet", the purple mech chirped, fluttering his wings seductively. And so, he slowed down into a painful pace, his valve caressing every single ridged inch and flared seam of Fulcrum's shaft. "No, seriously, Misfire! I'm gonna overload!" the other mech whimpered and desperately tried to grab Misfire's aft in order to get the much needed release. "We've got all the time in the universe. Why to hurry?" asked Misfire and started stroking himself again, his spike weeping, the falling fluids staining the beige mech’s abdomen.

Within less than a half a minute Fulcrum couldn't take it anymore and, accompanied by a load moan, his load burst deep in Misfire. Soon after that the Scavenger reached his climax, too. "Uuuuuunnh~"

Slumping on the bomb-mech, Misfire felt wonderfully filled. There the two mechs lay, in complete silence until...

"Well, that was... awkward..."

"Nah. That was what I'd call 'to have a great time'", crooned the flyer, kissing the other with utter satisfaction.

On the other side of the wall, in the room next door, Flywheels lay on his berth, his optics wide open. "I did _not_ like that", he muttered to himself and in that instant transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Frag."


End file.
